Dinara Breathing
by The Happy Bannana
Summary: Dinara is a young demigod who finds herself on a quest with her nest friends to rescue a missing camper, except they've gotten themselves into a bigger, more complex problem than they realize. My own OCs, first fanfiction, R&R :) I don't own Hoo or PJ, Rick Riordan does. Cover art by viria. Rated T just in case.


**I do not own The Heros of Olympus or the world this takes place in, credit goes to Rick Riordan.**

 **Most of the characters in this are my OCs. Luminous Tears came up with a lot of the description and dialog and helped me write this. This is my first ever fanfiction, so don't expect much XD All comments welcome as long as they'll help me become a better writer :)**

As you start to read this, you'll probably be thinking, "Wow, this chic is a total weirdo!" Yes, yes I am, and you're about to see just how crazy me and my life is.

It all started when I was fifteen. I'm Dinara Tompson. My dad and I travel all over the place, and never stay put for long. He said it was for his work, and that's what I thought, until earlier this summer.

It was four days after my birthday. We were driving through New York City. Rain splattered on the windshield of our sapphire Jeep, cascading down the cold glass before being quickly wiped off. Dad drove in silence, his warm brown eyes set on the road, lips tightly pursed.

I sighed and flipped through the Playlists on my purple iPod before picking an AURORA album. I inserted my white ear buds and stared out my window at the Empire State Building in the distance before my view was obscured by another skyscraper.

Just then, a pure white flash of lightning crackled across the sky as the Empire State Building came back into view. The air surrounding it ablaze with electricity, bright bolts dancing around it through the gloomy clouds. A massive boom of thunder roared immediately after, a sound of boiling, unchecked rage. The furious bellow reverberated in my ears, rattling our vehicle and buzzing up my legs and onto my sternum before dispersing.

I heard Dad exhale a burdened sigh. He had been stressed for the past few days, and I linked it to Mom. I never met her, and Dad refused to speak of her and became snappy and upset when I asked. I had assumed that she was just some woman that wanted to be in a relationship, but didn't want to commit so she left him with me. I hoped that I would never be like her.

I was still staring out the window, lost in thought, when my dad spoke up. "Dinara, how'd you like to go to a camp?" I poped my ear buds out. My first thought was like, 'Wow, a camp! I wonder how long I'd be able to stay.' Then I mentally cursed myself. How could I forget Dad? Would he be okay without me?

We slowly came to a halt at a red light, it's crimson glow shining through the foggy rain. Dad studied me as if he could miraculously read minds with his super dad powers. He gave me a reassuring smile. "It's okay if you go," He peered into my stormy gray eyes. "In fact, it's probably for the best."

"You're sure you'll be okay?" I furrowed my brow and brushed me long, dark, curly locks out of my face. "It's always just been you and me."

He gently patted my shoulder. "Things have to change eventually, for better or for worse. As I told you, I'll be fine."

I sighed heavily and tried to push away all thoughts of concern, attempting a brave smile. "Well, off to camp I go then."

Dad chuckled softly and turned his attention back to the road as we gradually started to move forward again. "I've already packed your stuff." I glanced at him suspiciously. He laughed again. "I know, I know, I didn't go through anything, just shoved it on your pack Also, we'll be meeting someone along the way." He turned on a less busy street. "Jolly Rancher?" He offered. In his hand he held a small, red candy. I took it and popped into my mouth. The tang punched my tastebuds. Cherry, my favorite flavor. I swear, my dad can read minds.

I gazed out my window as we were pulling into a gas station. The heavy rain revealed no sign of relenting. Dad squinted at two figures through the harsh downpour, one was tall while the other was short. "Ah, there they are."

Before I could ask who they were, Dad calmly climbed out of our blue Jeep and comfortably strode over to the people. I shrugged and followed him, my feet splashing in murky puddles, dirty water soaking into my formerly white socks.

As I got closer I recognized the figures. The shorter one was wearing a bright yellow rain coat and neon blue galoshes with blindingly colorful lime green smiley faces on them.

I snorted. "Giles, you're hurting my eyes." I informed the short boy who was inflicting serious eye burn on everyone in a ten mile radius. I then turned and smiled at the tall, blonde boy in the gray hoodie, his ocean blue eyes sparkling. "Sup, Jace?" I lightly punched the teen's arm.

Jace Syrus and Giles Brightgrove are my best friends. Actually, they're my only friends, but the best I've had. Dad and I are never anywhere very long, but for some reason we stayed in NYC way longer than we usually do. I guessed that was because it was where Dad met Mom and had me. Because I was here for spring, I had time to make friends at school.

Giles had frizzy, red hair and was covered in freckles head to toe. He also liked to be prepared, and she I say prepared, I mean completely over prepared. He also loved nature, and liked to go on hikes. He tended to wear baggy sweat pants, like, all the time. I don't think he's ever worn shorts in his life. I had never gone to his house, or met his parents.

Jace on the other hand was picked up by his mom everyday, unless he walked home with me and Giles. He was sandy blonde, taller than me by about six inches, and had eyes like the ocean on a sunny day cascading over the pale sand. He usually wore jeans and a hoodie pulled up to his elbows. Both Giles and Jace had strange leather necklaces with beads on them.

Dad grinned at both of them. "Hop in, boys" He turned back to the car before glancing back at them. "And would you help me explain to Dinara who exactly she is?"

I blinked my stormy eyes a few times in shock. What the heck was he talking about? My thoughts bounced to mom, but that couldn't be because Jace was only a year older than me and Giles was... Actually I had no idea how old he was, but he couldn't be much older than me. They couldn't have known Mom.

"Dinara," Jace's soft voice broke my scrambled thoughts. "Do you know anything about the Greek and Roman gods?" I shook my head, brow furrowed, not sure how of this had to do with who I was. Jace continued cautiously, "From the information we've gathered, we're led to believe that your mother was a Greek or Roman goddess."

I just stared, then burst out laughing. No one joined me, they watched in silence. I peered at each of their solemn faces and realized they weren't joking. Jace spoke up, no humor in his blue eyes, "Dinara I'm serious, my father is Apollo, Giles is a satyr. We were sent on a mission to find you and bring you to Camp Half-Blood."

I shook my head slowly. "So this whole time you were pretending to be my friend so that you could take me to some dumb camp." I didn't realize my hands were shaking until I looked down. Pieces of the messed up puzzle that I call my life started coming together.

"Dinara, that's not ture," Giles tried to comfort me. "We are your friends. Just becau-" He stopped, and I looked to see him anxiously sniffing the air. "We need to move!" He announced, his voice was panicked, his face pale.

"Everyone in the car!" Dad shouted, ripping open the doors open. Jace grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the car. The rain had picked up and our clothes were soaked, except for Giles, who still had his raincoat.

Once we were all in the car we started to drive in the direction of Long Island Sound. Jace, Giles and I had crammed in the back seat together. We exchanged startled glance, our breathing heavy.

Jace cracked a smile. "Welcome to being a demigod, Dinara."


End file.
